1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for teaching artistic methods and techniques and more particularly relates to a method of providing art instruction using the medium of television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means and devices have been utilized in the prior art to enable one to duplicate a pattern or design such as the use of tracing paper, pantographs and the use of projection equipment.